SickFire (Spitfire)
by nandonando2148
Summary: Artemis is sick and Wally ends up taking care of her, happens in season one before they got together. Ends up being a cute and fluffy story, definitely a nice read, especially for any spitfire fans


"M'gann, I am _fine,_ " Artemis said, trying to convince the martian that she didn't need anyone to take of her. "I've battled supervillains and aliens, I'm sure I can handle a simple virus," she said, coughing.

"Artemis!" M'gann replied. "Everyone needs someone to take care of them when they're sick, even you. I can always reschedule my date," M'gann finished, referring to her and Connor's plans to head to the mall together.

Artemis groaned in response. "Look, I can handle it myself," M'gann's frown showed how she clearly disagreed. As Artemis looked over from the couch at M'gann, she noticed a certain red-headed speedster walked into the kitchen. "Besides, I have Wally to take care of me," Artemis began, catching him off guard. "Isn't that right, Wally?" she finished, giving him a stern _youbettersayyes_ look.

M'gann looked over expectantly at Wally. "Is this true Wally?" Wally looked over at M'gann, before to Artemis, then back to M'gann, and finally back at Artemis.

He smiled. "Of course I can take care of little sick Arty," he said, smiling at them. Artemis rolled her eyes, but inside she was relieved, knowing she could be at peace and M'gann wouldn't fuss over her.

M'gann was silent for a moment, clearly unsure of what to do. "Ok fine, I'll go. But if you need anything at all, just call me," M'gann finally said, clearly still not sure about leaving Artemis alone with Wally to take care of her. As she walked out, Artemis let out a small sigh of relief, whilst huddling up in her swarm of covers. She shivered, trying to shake off the cold tingles throughout in her body.

"You don't look so good," Wally suddenly said, standing over the laid down archer. Artemis knew he wasn't trying to be cruel, it was just an unfortunate reality. She was wrapped in blankets, with her hair in two messy buns, and she knew that her nose would be stuffy and red.

"Thanks Baywatch, that's a great observation," she said in a dismissive tone. She wasn't in the mood to get into a tease fight with Wally who suddenly put his hands out in defense.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense. You look fine, I just meant that I can tell that you are really sick," he said in a defensive tone, not trying to start a fight.

"Yea, thanks," Artemis replied, still not in the mood to talk. Wally suddenly plopped down beside her on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked cheerfully.

"Lay by myself, you don't need to monitor me," she said, purposely looking away.

"Look, I promised that I would take care of you, and that's what I intend to do. And clearly you can't stop me," he said in a surprisingly earnest tone. Artemis still looked away absently. "Artemis, come on," she finally turned to look at him, as he pleaded with his eyes to let him help her.

"Ok fine," she said, somehow unable to resist the persistence in his emerald eyes. "Just stop looking at me like that, it's..." (lowkey cute) "...embarrassing."

Wally grinned, happy she agreed. "How about I just get you some chicken soup, and then maybe turn on the TV for a movie," he said, as he dashed to the kitchen and back with 2 bowls of the soup M'gann had prepared earlier.

"Thanks for the soup, but I don't watch movies," Artemis said, slowly drinking the warm meal.

"What do you mean 'don't watch movies?'" Wally asked, looking disappointed.

"Well growing up, my Dad, ya know, wasn't exactly into that type of stuff," she elaborated, thinking about her distant childhood.

She was surprised to see Wally suddenly smile. "So you've never seen Star Wars have you?" he inquired, looking right into her eyes.

"No...but I also don't have any intentions to," she said, giving Wally a quizzical look.

"Look, there's no way that I just can't show you Star Wars now that I know you've never seen it, so you might as well just give up," Wally said, still grinning.

Artemis paused, knowing that it was either arguing with him for fifteen minutes or watching his proposed movie (which she had heard good things about to be fair). "Alright fine," Artemis said dismissively, not really caring about whatever movie they would watch.

As Wally dashed over to the TV to insert Episode Four: A New Hope, Artemis tried to snuggle into her blankets, still unable to escape the chills throughout her body. Wally sat on one side of the couch, as Artemis purposely scooted over to the far end, whilst beginning to look at the spread of words flowing down the screen. As she tried to focus on the movie, she somehow noticed how the left side of her head and body was warmer than her right. She scooted over a bit to the left, and felt the warmth spread a bit more. She realized that the heat was seemingly coming from Wally. She scooted all the way over next to him as Wally raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Wally, you're like, really hot," she said, not realizing the way in which she phrased her words.

Wally blushed a bit, "Um, I know, but thanks," he said, grinning at her.

Artemis' cheeks flushed red. "No, I meant that you're really warm," she said, embarrassed.

"Oh, yea, that's a speedster thing," he said, still smiling. It was true, both Barry and him radiated heat, and their body temperatures soared far above that of any normal humans.

"Well, I'm really cold thanks to this sickness..." Artemis said, trying to hint at her intentions.

"So..?" Wally said, with an idea of what Artemis wanted yet still wanting her to say it aloud.

"And you're really warm, so maybe we could just.." Artemis said slowly, not wanting to spit it out. Wally just stared right into her eyes, forcing to say her full intentions. "Maybe we could just sit under the blankets together, next to one another," Artemis finally spit out.

"You want to cuddle with me?" Wally said, smiling slyly at her.

Artemis' cheeks flushed even more. "No! I just want to get warm! That's it!" she hissed, clearly flustered.

"Alright Arty, I understand," he chuckled before scooting next to her and getting under the blankets. Artemis immediately felt a bit warmer but she could tell there was still room for improvement.

"Do you mind, if I just..." Artemis started, scooting closer to Wally to the point where their legs and upper bodies were connected. She was practically leaning on top of him to absorb his warmth.

This time it was Wally's turn to blush as his cheeks turned a hue similar to that of his hair. "Come as close as you want beautiful," he said, trying to regain his typical confidence as Artemis just rolled her eyes, yet surprisingly didn't brush off his hand when he draped it onto her shoulder. As they continued to watch, Artemis definitely began to feel warmer, and was quite thankful Wally introduced her to Star Wars, as she truly was beginning to love the movie. Artemis continued to watch in silence, just enjoying the movie and the warmth that Wally was provided her.

It was right after the movie ended, that Wally finally spoke up. "Enjoy the film?" he asked, grinning as he already knew the answer.

"Surprisingly, I did," Artemis replied, before pausing for a small moment. "And I actually guess I should thank you Wally. I mean, you did exactly what you said, you turned what would have been a miserable night moderately enjoyable, so thank you," Artemis said, truly grateful for how the speedster treated her.

"Hey, what did I tell you? I'll always be there to take care of you," Wally said, beaming. "And as long as you are sick, we can watch episodes five and six."

Artemis smiled "that sounds good to me," she replied, knowing that even if she felt better in the morning, she would only truly be at peace after watching the rest of the original trilogy with Wally.

Wally yawned, "Well, I will be off to bed now, need anything before I go?" he said, beginning to stand up.

"Um Wally, would you mind just staying with me?" Artemis started in a semi-nervous tone. "I like your..." (cute freckles and the feel of your body against mine) "...warmth."

"You want me, to sleep with you?" Wally asked, clearly a bit confused.

Artemis' cheeks flushed. "Not like that!" she exclaimed, embarrassed at how the speedster always had that effect on her.

Wally just smiled, knowing what she really meant. "Of course I can stay with you beautiful," he said, lying down on the couch with her. "And Artemis?" Wally asked, in a much more tentative voice than his usual swagger-filled tone, "would you maybe like to go out to see a real movie in a theater with me sometime?" he asked, nervous.

"I think I would," Artemis said, smiling before planting a soft kiss on the warm cheek of the Kid Flash.

Wally grinned, happy she accepted his request. "You would give me a real one on the lips if you weren't sick, right Arty?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

Artemis smiled, "Maybe after that movie Baywatch," she said coyly, before resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. "Night Wally," she said in a drowsy tone, beginning to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Artemis," Wally returned, pulling the covers over the two of them as he too began to drift away.


End file.
